Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing memory space in an electronic device, and in particular to a method capable of merging data by using hash values.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, electronic devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, electronic devices such as mobile phones and laptops are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, the electronic devices need more memory space to store the program codes, parameters and files of the applications.
Memory resources for low-cost devices are very important. Some low-cost devices only have 256 MB or less memory space. Hence, some memory-saving methods have been proposed. However, all memory-saving methods are trade-offs between computation and memory usage. More specifically, current memory-saving methods need a lot of resources from the controller to perform calculations and comparisons. The complicated calculations and comparisons will increase the system power consumption and working period.